A really short Story
by Kaoru danna
Summary: What will you do when your trying to be the most popular girl in high school and two hot guys just move next door, your enemy is jelouse and so much more people are giving you attention? Lets ask Hinata. [Sasuhina Naruhina] dont miss out!
1. Project 1:Intorduction

**A Really Short Story**

**Chapter 1:Its all about me. Deal with it.**

**Intro:** I guess the chapter title makes me seem prideful and self-sufficient. Wrong. I'm quite the opposite. Someone like me would fail at the thought of having to work alone with no one to depend on. That's just me. Plain ole' Hinata.

**Name: Hyuga Hinata**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 17**

**DOB: 27 December**

**Occupation: Student, Best friend, Sister, Daughter and girlfriend.**

**Life goal: To find myself. (To tell my story)**

About Me: Well what is there to say? My name is Hyuga, Hinata. I go to Konoha Academic School. I don't feel like describing my self, but I guess I have to since this is a story about me. I have long Indigo hair. My eyes are White-colored splashed with a little bit of Lavender. Most people say my face is soft and by the looks of it innocent. I am innocent though. A little bit weak but getting stronger.

My Best friend is Haruno, Sakura. She is the most craved girl at school. Unfortunately I'm in her shadow. We had a school vote and I was voted for Prom Queen and so was Sakura. Guess who won. Sakura. I guess I shouldn't be jealous . We are best friends and I am the fourth most prettiest girl in school. Right after Sakura(of course), Ino, and Temari. Sakura was voted most beautiful girl in the school.

My school consist of short skirts and a flirty school shirt. Your average Japanese school uniform. It is White with a dark blue skirt. Of course there are perverted people (Kakashi-Sensei).

I don't want to be in Sakura's Shadow any more. I want to be number 1.The Best. Just as my cousin Neji was before he graduated. I want to be more than I am.

The only problem is two very handsome boys just moved next door. They may be my biggest distraction in my plan. I mean I am going with one of them. Tall , Blonde and Handsome. The Most wanted boys in school. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto is my boyfriend and Sasuke is my friend.

Sakura doesn't like the idea I am going out with one them so we are no longer friends. We are enemies. I know I said we are Best Friends but that was before I decided that we are enemies. That was only like a few minutes ago.

So what is My plan for my seignior year in Konoha Academ.? Take Sakura down and be Number 1.

**Be warned: This story is full of Drama. **

**_Kaoru-Danna:Hey.Its been a while since i wrote a story.my other stories are not coming so well.Its been a while since i have updated on them.Please enjoy this story.I know this chapter is short but it only a introduction.Sorry if its all over the place and sorry for the bad spelling and grammar.I am eager to right this story so please review.It would mean alot._**

**_I dont own this anime/manga.Nor do i own Parfait tic. The uniform is in the Naruto shippuden ending theme (the second one)._**

**_Thank you!_**


	2. Project 2:Make a Wish

**A Really Short Story**

**Chapter 2 : Make A Wish.**

"What's better than spending a night under the stars with your girlfriend, and your best friend?" Naruto said sarcastically as he rolled over to look at his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke.

"You ass. I got here first then you and Thumbelina decided to ruin my peace and quiet." Sasuke peeked at me and I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Sasuke. We couldn't help our selves. You look pretty lonely out here by yourself." I said as I found myself in the middle of them.

"I wonder what this school year is going to be like. Being in a new school and all. I'm excited about it. New girlfriend, new car, new apartment, and away from Auntie Tusnade, that old hag." Naruto said as he smiled widely at the stars above him.

It was so nice to be with both of them. I knew very little about them. We had just met over the summer. They were great guys. How we met was very…Rude.

_**Before**_

"Ok Hanabi you can borrow my bike, but you and Konohamaru better be careful." I yelled at my little sister who waved her hand carelessly at me.

"I'm going to work. Tell uncle that I fixed the PC. Bye guys" My cousin Neji who worked as a computer engineer said. He silently closed the door and I breathed. Everything was in place, house was clean, Dinner was ready at 1:00 pm. The whole evening was organized and now I could go to my baby-sitting job with the kids at the pre-school.

"My mini-wife." My dad would call me. Truth be told my Dad had a lot of wives but of course our mother was his most precious. After she passed life was never the same with him. He was always up tight. So Hanabi being a little rascal told him to him to start dating again but he took it the wrong way and dated but always married them as soon as he did.

So my dear father sent us to live in an apartment with no supervisor only my 19 year old cousin. The good news is he checks on us and stays with us when he is off work. Some people say I'm lucky . In a way I guess I am but I miss him most of the time.

Neji was our supervisor. He lived with us when both his parents died in a car accident when he was only seven. He was very distant and didn't like any of us at first until he started living with my family when my mom had been around. He had grown to fall in love with his aunt, my mom.

He told me that the day before she had passed a way he told her that he was in love with her. In anger when she rejected him with a kiss on his fore-head he had ignored her. That was the first time he said, that he had ever cried for a woman.He had felt like it was his fault she died. He didn't even love his mother as he did mine. He is a very quiet person even now. Over protective. I guess that's why girls love him so much. He was a gentlemen.

After he had left for work I made sure everything was in place and got ready to leave for work. I guess it was a bad idea to wear a mini-skirt to a**pre-school **on a cloudy day. It rained and I couldn't get to work. I sat on the apartment stairway and a truck came.

"New Neighbors?" I thought out loud.

"Yea. Akamaru found out that Mr. Fujita moved out after getting tired of Akamaru's barking. Its not annoying is it Hinata?" He grinned.

"No, I think its very cute Kiba"

Kiba and I had went out my sophomore and the middle of junior year. He still flirted with me when he saw me.

I look toward the truck .Two young boys around my age came out.

'Whoa! They are both hot'

"Aw Hinata, you know how jealous I get when you look at other guys." Kiba said as he kissed my cheek. His kiss was lurking and soon his tongue was in my mouth.

Not that I minded. Kiba was very cute. Shirtless, he was even better.

He was in a relationship but he loved playing with other girl which was a problem for me when we had went out. He had boyish good looks, baby face and a charming smile. They were his weapon and he knew how to use them.

One thing that was sexy about Kiba's mouth was his teeth. Kiba had a way of using them that was… amazing. Like what he was doing now.

"If you don't mind , I'd like to get through." A deep but charming voice said.

Kiba ended the kiss and looked toward the guy. "This isn't the only way to get through you bastard. Can't you see I'm busy?" He glared at him.

He had navy-black hair with piercing onyx eyes that didn't faze Kiba. I looked at them thoughtfully. His eyes were beautiful.

"Get the fuck out of my way" He told Kiba.

"Geez Sasuke, why do you have to scare everybody?"

I jumped and hugged kiba's hand as I looked at the blonde next to me.

'Oh my goodness, he is so adorable.' I thought. He really was. He had sapphire colored eyes (my new favorite color if you know what I mean) that were so readable.

He looked at me and grinned.

"Oh, your very cute. Can I get a kiss too?" He asked pointing at his cheek grinning.

"Back the fuck off blonde. She's mine." Kiba was so very protective of every thing he proclaimed his. The other boy Sasuke pushed through us and was climbing up the stairs.I don't why but I stopped him.

"Wait!" I called.

His eyes peeked over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself."

I started climbing up the stairs after him.

"I'm--"

Next thing I knew I fell. Sasuke came with me, dropping the box in his hand.

"Damn it! Why is everybody around me so fucking clumsy."

My chin hurt real bad. It was a hard fall.

"Please let me help you"

"You already broke it enough" He said glaring at me. He stomped off.

"I'm sorry--"

"Its ok chick. Sasuke is just a bit anti-social. By the way I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you" He smiled at me and I blushed. I can tell I was going to like him.

"I'm Hinata." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Oh and I love the Betty-boop underwear.I hope I get to see more of it." My blush grew and he grinned as he started up the stairs. He look back at me and wink.

Kiba grabbed me by the waste.

"You wish, bastard."

When Naruto left Kiba groaned.

"Great, we have new asses in our neighborhood"

"I'm not your property Kiba" I started to walk off.

"I didn't mean it that way babe. Hinata? Hina?" He chased me till he caught me and gave me a big kiss.

Over that next few weeks Sasuke came to work at the day care with me. He was so good with children even though he didn't seem like it. The children loved him. We became friends and it was so nice. Naruto had grown found of me and asked me to be his girlfriend. It didn't take long for me to say yes.

-

-

-

Now here we were sitting outside in the night time looking at the stars. It was so nice. I looked over at Naruto who had fell asleep and I smiled at him.

I peeked over at Sasuke to see if he had done the same.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Don't call me for no reason idiot."

I smiled. "Ok"

We sat quiet for a while.

"Don't tell anyone I work at a day care."

I nodded.

"Make a wish Hinata. There is a shooting star"

I closed my eyes and I could feel him watching.

'I wish to accomplish my goal and-"

I peeked at Sasuke and Naruto.

"-new beginnings."

**Chapter End**

**Kaoru:** Hope you enjoyed. Please for give me for the spelling mistakes and grammar.Also would love if I can get more readers.If you could please tell some readers about this and I promise I won't let you down.Thank you.

P.s: Happy Thanksgiving. I am planning on changing the title but I don't know. If I do I will make a notice.


	3. Project 3: In his arms On his back

_**READ!!!**_

_I just wanted to thank those who reviewed. Its means so much to me, it really does. Well one of my readers asked me to give more detail on how Hinata and Sasuke became buddies. This is just to explain how Sasuke and Hinata became friends . Also the next chapter will be Naruto's __**POV**__. It will start a new project. Every Character's project has only 3 chapters in other words, for every character there will only be three projects (3 chapters) for one character. I hope you understand. Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto are the only POVS in this story._

_Thank You! Sorry about the confusion._

**A Really Short Story**

**Chapter 3 :In his arms; On his back**

My lavender streaked eyes opened, a huge moon was above my head. I was moving, but the thing was my legs were not moving. I wasn't in control of my feet nor my petite body. I was just moving.

Someone was carrying me.

"Naruto?" His name was the first one that had come into my mind. I mean it was normal to think your boyfriend was the one who was cayrying you. Who else would have carried me?

No.

This person was not Naruto. He smelled nothing like Naruto, but like calm and cool cologne. Very professional. Naruto smelled only like the Axe that came from the commercial. The smell I had grown to love.

Even if they did have the same cologne they didn't have the same hair color. Naruto's hair was no where near a black-blue color. Only one person I knew had that hair color. Only--

"Sasuke?"

My voice became silent and still. When no one answered me I became frightened. What if I was being kidnapped? Oh that wouldn't be a good way to spend the rest of summer vacation. I only had two days left and having to spend it being kidnapped… The thought was depressing.

My mouth opened to say something but only air came out.

I guess who ever it was must have felt my body shift. I stopped.

"Who--"

"Shut up"

My worried face turned into a relaxed face.

"Sasuke" I finally said with a sigh of relief.

" Your cousin sent you a text asking where you were. I told him you were on your way"

" Oh…Thank you" I smiled softly even though I knew he couldn't see me. I didn't have much to say to him.

That's how it was with Sasuke. You never had anything to say to him. Maybe because he was such a serious person. His normal ' I don't like you' was already scary. Bringing up a conversation with him was hard because as soon as you would open you mouth, he would tell you to shut up.

I liked it though. The silence was comfortable. I wasn't good at starting conversations anyways. Even as a Plastic I am a quiet girl and I am shy too. I only talk when I am comfortable.

We were quiet for a while.

….

It was quiet.. I could hear the frogs near the pond. I forgot how far the pond was from the apartment.

"Y-you know you don't have to carry me on you bac--"

" I could have sworn I told you to shut up"

"Yea, b-but…"

"Shut up and go back to sleep." I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was smirking. He always smirked when he got his way.

I laid my head on his back and smiled. I closed my eyes.

I remembered it clearly. It was a weird day when it happened.

-

-

-

The kids were eating their lunch happily. They were so cute the way they would open their bento box and cry "Itadkimasu" and open their chopsticks

My eyes roamed around the school. I finally caught the cutest of them all. She was sitting alone. Her blue eyes watery.

I walked over and I sat next to her. I smiled.

"Hi AiLee"

She turned and looked at me with her foreign big blue eyes. My boss had told me she was mixed. Half White half Japanese. She was beautiful.

"Hi" She smiled. Her eyes shone with happiness.

"Where is Disuke?"

"He is sick onee-san"

I nodded as I watched her eat her lunch.

"Hinata, may I please see you?" My boss Shizune, smiled.

Was she going to lay me off? Had I done something wrong? Wrinkles grew on my forehead. I guess the distress must have shown on my face.

" No worries Hinata," Shizune grinned. "I just wanted to introduce you to one of our new co-workers."

Shizune walked me over to the staff room.

My face was shocked to see him of all people to be standing there. I never imagine to see him working here of all places.

"Hinata, I want you to meet Uchiha Sasuke. I will allow you guys to get acquainted." Shizune left and it was just the two of us.

I smile at Sasuke as I stretched my hand out towards him.

"It's a pleasure to finally be able to talk to you."

He looked at my hand suspiciously then took it quickly.

"You too."

With that Sasuke left and I didn't speak to him for the rest of the day. I saw him though. The way he talked to the children. He had smiled and laughed freely. It was so strange. He wasn't that type of guy from his looks. He looked like he was mean and hated children.

Something about watching a guy play with children was so sexy.

I went back to work and the day was coming to an end. The children were leaving and it was time for the workers to leave.

I saw Sasuke no where.

-

-

-

I stepped outside and as soon as I did, I regretted it.

It was raining very hard, like it was cats and dogs and not water. My umbrella was nested safely beside my desk draw.

'I'm such an idiot.' I whispered to myself. I was wearing caprise and a short sleeve shirt.

I didn't have another way of getting home.

So I did the only thing I could do… I walked home in the rain and I --

I hated it.

As each rain drop fell the more I hated it. It was as if someone was hitting me all over my body. My body was so vulnerable to rain so I guess that was why I fainted.

Right on the side walk.

I opened my eyes shivering. It was still raining.

"Are you up?" His voice rang through my ears. I knew who he was immediately.

I picked my head up as much as it hurt. I had a bad head-ache. I was in his arm and I looked up at his pale face. He was carrying me in his arms like a husband and his new bride. His hair was wet and it dripped on my face.

" Oh my God, Sasuke are you ok?" I asked my voice weak.

"Shut up." He said. He sounded as if his energy was drained.

I clamped my mouth shut, even in his state his tone was scary. I looked up and his hoody fell on my face.

My face became still as hot tears came to my eyes.

He…

He had given me his hoody while he was walking in the rain with no warmth.

"Sasuke… you didn't have to give me your hoody. "

" I expected a thank you" he said stressed.

"_Thank you"_

I didn't say anything else all the way home, but I could feel him get weaker and weaker.

I felt horrible.

I must have fallen asleep because when my eyes opened Neji was standing over my head. I sat up slowly because my head hurt really bad. Neji told me not to strain my body.

"What happened?" I asked weakly. Then I remembered poor Sasuke who had carried me home.

"What happened to Sasuke? Is he ok? Is he at home?"

Neji cocked an eye brow.

" He..He carried me home in the rain." I tried to explain. Neji nodded.

"You have been sick for about three days now. He brought you home dripping wet and his face was pale and sickly. He has been sick also."

"Its all my fault! I have to go and see him! Maybe I can help." All the excitement made me feel even weaker.

"Hinata you have to calm down. You can't go visit anybody this moment until you get better, then maybe I'll consider. I promise."

He let me go. Even in my condition. I was getting better. I just had a heavy cold, nothing that serious.

Sasuke on the other hand…

I walked up to their door way with soup and some medicine that I had taken myself to feel better.

Even as I got closer to the door I could hear him sneezing.

"Shut the fuck up Sasuke, I'm trying to play a game here" Naruto yelled.

Wow.

I knocked on the door slowly.

' Maybe I should just knock and go back hom--'

The door flew open and a grinning Naruto stood in his boxers with a green t-shirt.

"Hey Hinata" He said but I didn't hear him. My eyes were on his boxers.

"Hinata? Hinata?" He waved his hand across my face and I came back from cloud nine. My face grew red and I could feel it. I looked down then back at him.

He put his hand on my fore-head.

"Are you still sick?"

I shook my head.

"U-um can I see Sasuke? I brought some medicine for him."

"Yea you can see him. Although I wish I was the one who you came to see then maybe you can feed me." He winked.

I looked away.

I followed him in the apartment.

'What a messy place'

They were boys who lived there with no woman to clean up after them so what did I expect?

Finally we reached a room at the far back. It was Sasuke's.

"Hey you ass, I'm coming in without knocking so you better stop jerking your self off." Naruto grinned and open the door.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and then his eyes drifted to me.

"He's all your Hinata, if he tries anything funny just scream. I'll be your knight and shini

-"

"Get the fuck out you corn ball."

"Fine, fine" Naruto closed the door gently.

"I u-um… I came t-to say thank you. You know for what you did and I brought you some medicine, so you can feel better." I looked at him. His gaze was intense.

"Un " He said so nonchalant .

I kept avoiding his gaze. After what he did for me I was so ashamed to be around him.

I gave him his bowl of soup and he took it and stared at it.

"U-um here is your spoon." I gave it to him and he took it.

"Itadakimasu" We both said and at the same time we took a bite.

At first my face was blank but then became wrinkled with disgust at the bitter taste. Sasuke's face on the other hand was sour, showing disapproval. I too, agreed as I spat it into the tissue I had brought with me. Sasuke too followed pursuit.

"Did you make this? Its disgusting!" I laughed at his bluntness.

My cousin made it. I don't know why I thought he would have done a good job. Hanabi was the one who had been making my soups and not Neji.

"I am really sorry about this. I didn't think Neji would do such a bad job." I grinned. The way Neji looked in an apron was priceless.

"It must have been priceless to watch him cook" Sasuke said as if he had read my mind.

I laughed. We didn't talk much because we had nothing to talk about. After a while I felt it was time for me to take my leave.

"Well, I hope you get better."

"Un" He said.

"_Thank you" _I smiled gently.

I left his room and Naruto had been standing against the door. He grinned when he saw me.

"I was getting worried."

He walked me toward the door. He kissed my cheek and smiled after.

"Thank you for visiting him. His mom would have came to get him."

I smiled and nodded and I walked down to my own apartment glad I was able to finally make contact with Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" I called

"Yea?"

"Thank you for carrying me again" I smiled as I nested my face in his back.

**Kaoru**: _Wow what a long chapter! Took me 3 days because of all the interruptions. Probably my first longest chapter in any of my stories. I hope this satisfy you. As I said, next chapter is Naruto's POV. The first 9 chapters will just be an introduction as to how the character came along._

_Please be kind and review. It would also mean a lot to me If you can tell your friends about this story. Thank you ! Also please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes._


End file.
